irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Tak
"Come on, Takky. I can grant your every wish..." -Nightmare Tak Nightmare Tak is the Nightmare counterpart of Tak. She is very clever, and tries to trick Tak into commiting suicide. She is a figure that Tak is most afraid of. She is believed to be the Daughter of Dusq. She is one of the most terrifying things in the Universe. History Backstory Nightmare Tak was created 3 seconds after Nightmare Zim was born. Nightmare Zara was born 5 seconds later. She worked through the army alongside her two siblings. They eventually launched an invasion on the Universe. The Nightmare Irken Empire was sealed away by Krenzo. After the Death of Her Brother After Nightmare Zim was destroyed as a result of normal Zim's defective nature, she was appointed new second in command of the Nightmare Irkens. She lost the war when Invader Meen sealed away the Nightmare Irkens. Years Later Once the Nightmare Irkens escaped, Nightmare Tak continued. She found the remaining Daleks and made them her space crew. She started a coup of Irken Defectives and named it the Irken Rebellion. She launched many attackes on Zim and Tak. During the Battle of Entoich During the Battle of Entoich, Nightmare Tak came with another attack. Zim and Tak managed to fight through the huge battle at Planet Entoich. They encountered Nightmare Tak again. She had the Masked Man battle them. They defeated him. Tak and Zara later found Nightmare Tak again. She went mentally unstable with her power. Tak managed to defeat her by banishing her fear. ~REMEMBER. THE BATTLE OF ENTOICH WILL COME IN THE FUTURE. THESE EVENTS HAVE NOT ACTUALLY TAKEN PLACE YET.~ Personallity Her personallity is very Bitter and she grins evily allot. She likes to play tricks on Tak's mind, and dosen't care that much about Tak's weaponry. ( Because it is useless against Nightmare Tak ) Appearence Nightmare Tak has red eyes, a black outfit, and crumbled antenae. She has red boots, and black pants. Facts of Doom *Nightmare Tak is twice as evil as Tak. *If Nightmare Tak was a real character in Invader ZIM, she would sound like Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Nightmare Tak makes her debut in The Nightmare. '' Qotes "Come on, Takky. I can grant your every wish..." (When trying to trick Tak) "DON'T INTERUPT, ZIM!" (When telling Zim not to interupt her) "CATCH THEM, OR I WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO!" (When threatening a crew member of her Dalek ship to destroy him if he hesitates to catch Tak and Thorn) "If you hesitate to obey me in any way, I will ''not hesitate to destroy you." (When giving an announcment to her new crew) "Maybe your right... they must be destroyed! (When talking about Tak and Thorn). "Light become darkness, day become night, as the plates of the earth shake to my might!" (When she uses the earthquake spell). "Plazatraxacekravex!" (When using the spell of thunder) "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you! Really, I am." (To lie to Plazatrax about his future fate) Realationships Tak -She wants to kill Tak to bring power to the Nightmare Dimension. Zim -She dosn't often interact with Zim. She does tell Zim to not interrupt her sometimes. Myutoo -Myutoo is terrified of Nightmare Tak. Antonio -Antonio is somewhat obediant to Nightmare Tak. She made him general of the Irken Rebellion. Plazatrax -She sees Plazatrax as a nuicance. She often pushes him out of her way. Nightmare Plazatrax-Nightmare Plazatrax tends to disobey her orders. She usually has to threaten to torture him to get him to obey, but as he is a Robot, this proves to be minimaly effective. LIR Liquid Information Retrieval unit-She once casted an evil spell on LIR causing him to work for her. Lurk-She sees Lurk as a filthy peasant. Vax hates her for this since Lurk is like a son to him. Abilities Nightmare Tak has all the Dark Magic Fudgie has. She has every Nightmare ability. Every Nightmare weapon. She isn't as powerful as Dusq, but she's still very powerful. It is known that she can suck out someone's life force. She can also absorb a huge amount of electricity and use it as swords and other weapons. (Which is her special power) She also has telecineses. Category:Nightmare Category:Dangerous Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fanon Category:Antagonists Category:Irkens Category:Irken Rebellion Category:Nightmare Invaders